Class Trip
by TheFonzie
Summary: Th CSI's are back in high school and on their way to Spain for a class trip. GCR, Snickers, GregOC, Tina/Warrick. Reposted for the second time, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was reposted once due to the fact that my old account got messed up and is now being reposted for a second time due to the fact that I have just made some grammatical adjustments, sorry to all my readers.**

**Summary: The CSI's are in high school and are on a school trip to Spain with their Spanish class. I shook up the ages a bit so they would all be 16.**

**A bit of what the characters are like.**

**Grissom- Science nerd, loner, loves bugs**

**Catherine- Fairly popular, nice to everybody, has an uber-secret crush on Grissom**

**Warrick: Best friends with Nick, sorta popularish**

**Nick: Same as Warrick**

**Sara: Loner, likes science, has rather obvious crush on Nick**

**Greg: Likes science, is kind of friends with Warrick and Nick, is one year younger than the rest he skipped a grade**

**Tina: Is Sara's only friend**

**Brass: Teacher, hates trouble makers, is fair**

**My OC**

**Dani: Catherine's best friend,**

**Tina is kind of, my character, but she is also CBS's like I made up her personaltity and stuff. There will be ships can you tell?? GCR and Snickers, Tina Warrick and Dani Greg.**

--School Bus--

"Oh my god, I can't believe we're finally going to Spain, I have waited like all year." Dani said excitedly to her best friend Catherine.

Catherine nodded absently she was staring up a couple of rows where Gilbert Grissom was sitting all alone. She had had a huge crush on him since fourth grade when he helped her up after she fell off the monkey bars, to her his blue eyes were the most amazing thing on earth. "Hey Cath?" Dani waved a hand in front of Catherine's face, "Who you staring at?"

"Hmm," Catherine was brought down to earth.

"Was it Greg?" Dani looked a few rows ahead, "He's yummy, smart too."

"No not Greg," Catherine teased.

"Then who?" Dani asked, "Not Eddie," Dani groaned, Catherine and Eddie had an on and off relationship and their break-ups were never pleasant. Dani hated Eddie with every fibre of her being.

"Nope, I am completely over that scumbag," Catherine smiled at her best friend.

"Then who?"

"The bus driver,"

"The bus driver?"

"That's what I said," Catherine looked over at Dani and they burst out laughing.

"Girls tone it down," their teacher Mr. Brass looked over at them. They looked at each other again and started giggling again.

--Gil Grissom--

Grissom was looking through his science notes most of them were diagrams or observation of bugs. He was fascinated by bugs. He loved the idea that without them humans could not live. Most people he had met were grossed out by his bug collection he liked to show off, most Catherine Flynn was not one of those people. She was the only girl who had actually looked at the bugs she even ate the grasshopper he offered her. In grade 10 she had been his science partner that had been his favourite year for high school science. She was as smart as him and her dry sense of humour made him laugh. Yes, Gil Grissom had a huge crush on a girl he thought could never like him back.

--Nick, Warrick, Greg--

"Hey Greggo, what are you doing?" Nick watched as Greg stuffed two felts up his nostrils.

"Being a walrus," Greg answered simply. He pulled swimming goggles out of his bag and put them over his eyes.

"Greg walruses, don't stick felt pens up their noses and the don't wear goggles." Warrick told him.

"The felts are the tusks and the goggles are," Greg paused, "The goggles are goggles."

"Right," Nick said. "Well if Greg gets to be a walrus I get to be something with fangs," Nick pulled out a medical mask and pulled a felt from Greg's nose and started to draw a set of teeth. When he was finished he stuffed the felt back up Greg's nose and put on the mask.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Warrick.

"Ask Greg," Nick pointed to Greg, "He gave it to me."

"You guys look like you should be in kindergarten," Brass told Nick and Greg.

"Greg should be in kindergarten." Nick said.

"Hey you're the one that _took_ the medical mask it wasn't offered to you."

"Yeah whatever man." Nick said.

--Sara Sidle--

Sara watched as Nick and Greg fought and Warrick tried to split it up.

"He so dreamy," Tina's voice came from beside Sara.

"Who?" Sara asked.

"Warrick Brown," Tina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Is science all you think about or were you staring at Nick."

"No," Sara turned red.

"YES! Oh, this is gonna be good," Tina said excitedly, "You're mine now."

"What?"

"You are going to have to do anything I ask or else." Tina warned teasingly.

"No, why should I?"

"You know for a straight A student you sure are daft Sara. Ever heard of the term blackmail?"

Brass' voice interrupted all conversations: "Okay class we're at the airport we will come out single file and wait for the next bus with our luggage,"

**Authors Note: I know Nick and Greg were very preschool, but if you hate it don't read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again sorry about the repost and thanks to the reviewers :D**

**Disclaimer: Same as last time I own nothing**

**Summary: The CSI team is back in high school and on their way to Spain for a class trip Ships: Grillows, Snickers, Warrick/Tina, and Greg/Dani.**

--Sidewalk--

"Jeez why is it so bloody hot out today?" Tina asked as she fanned herself.

"It's June and we're in the desert," Sara offered.

"I know, but can't the airport be air conditioned or something." Tina whined.

"We're outside,"

"You have a good knack for stating the obvious, I know we're outside, but they need fans blowing cold air to outside." Tina said, "And you know if you don't start being nicer I'm going to tell Nick."

"Tell me what?" Nick came up behind the two girls.

"Nothing," Tina said, Sara started to blush, "Yet, believe me I've known Sara since first grade she'll do something to annoy me and then I'll go tell you."

"Right," Nick said bewildered.

"What are you wearing?" Tina asked, Nick still had the medical mask on his face.

"Oh, uh, I don't really know, fangs?" Nick said sounding unsure of himself.

"Okay," Tina shrugged and turned away from Nick to face Sara.

Nick walked off to find Greg and Warrick in the sea of teenagers. He found Greg first, "Dude why are we still wearing this stuff?" Nick asked.

"So girls will ask us what we're wearing," Greg said matter of factly.

"Oh," Nick removed his medical mask.

"Why are you taking it off?" Greg asked.

"Because I feel like a dork wearing it,"

"You know you like it," Greg teased.

"Whatever dude, let's find Warrick,"

"He's with Tina,"

"I was just with Tina and he wasn't there,"

"Well whatever, they're usually off somewhere making-out,"

"Warrick and Tina?"

"Dude where have you been for the last six months,"

"Six months?"

Greg sighed and just walked away.

--Catherine, Dani--

"How much longer will the bus with our luggage take?" Dani whined.

"I don't know, as long as it takes," Catherine was getting a bit fed up with Dani's whining.

"Didn't it leave like two minutes after us though?"

"Dani, if all you're going to do is whine then go find Greg, he'll whine with you." Catherine said irritated.

"Fine, maybe I will," Dani spotted Greg and went to go sit on the sidewalk with him.

Catherine sighed and sat down. "Mind if I sit here?" A familiar voice came from behind her it was Grissom.

"Sure, Dani ran off to complain with Greg,"

--Warrick, Tina--

Tina broke the kiss, "Warrick are you sure Mr. Brass won't find us?"

"I'm sure," Warrick found her lips again.

Tina broke the kiss again, "What about Sara, I only said I'd be gone for a minute,"

"She won't find us,"

"What about Nick and Greg, I mean they're stupid, but they do manage to find a lot, I'd be pretty surprised if they don't all ready know about us."

"Okay, babe, talking about Greg and Nick kinda puts me out." Warrick said.

"Fine then, we can wait, and later we can join the mile high club if you're good," Tina teased.

"Oh, I'll be on my best behavior,"

**Authors Note: I know this chappie is short, but I'll try to update quickly.**


End file.
